


Until We Find Our Place

by rrobin562



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Caves, Final Haikyuu Quest, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrobin562/pseuds/rrobin562
Summary: 'Through despair and hope - through pain and happiness - through everything that comes our way,' An unheard plea whispered in Tooru's mind. 'Please...All I ask is that you stay by my side.' / / Final Haikyuu Quest AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one line in "The Lion King"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this~

It was calm.

Oikawa knew better than most how much he should appreciate the current serenity despite how short-lived it would without a doubt be. It was a rather rare occurrence after all, since demons and humans were at war – and have been for the last ten decades.

The moment of peace was a welcomed fresh intake of air after many days of continuous fighting in a battlefield, surrounded by numerous slowly-rotting corpses and bleeding enemies and allies alike. It was a tiny reminder that perhaps the war was not as unavoidable as most people had led themselves to believe.

Oikawa let out a soft exhale, immersing himself in the quiet and familiar sounds of nature around him. The place had never failed to calm him even in the most stressful of times. It was a something akin to a haven for him; it was the only place where he ever allowed himself relax and let down his guard in the midst of all the bloodshed surrounding him. He would unfailingly return whenever he could –

“Oikawa.” A gruff voice greeted him.

– Since it was the place where he first met his first and closest friend.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa greeted back cheerfully, hopping off of the branch he had precariously perched himself on and into the arms of one Iwaizumi Hajime.

The said man stepped to the side, letting Oikawa crash face-first into the ground. “Kusokawa,” He said without any real bite, ignoring Oikawa’s childish whines of “Mean Iwa-chan~”.

Something like this had already become a common occurrence between the two. Simply put, it was a habit which had developed after many years of the unlikely friendship shared between the human and the demon.

And still, they wouldn’t have it any other way.

(Their friendship, that is. The two of them would very much prefer tossing away the labels bestowed upon them on the day they were born.)

“How are your wounds?” Iwaizumi asked after Oikawa had stopped whining and the two of them had settled down on the grass, facing the small river encircled by a cluster of trees that made up the forest.

Oikawa grinned cheekily at him. “Aw, are you worried about me?” Seeing Iwaizumi’s unrelenting face, he let out a sigh and sobered up. “They’re still healing, but I’ll be fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” He let out a small, genuine smile at the last sentence.

The dark-haired knight let out a small sigh of relief. “That’s good.” He paused for a moment. “And you don’t have to worry about me either.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them as they simply immersed themselves in each other’s company, basking under the soft hues of the setting sun.

Oikawa gave a startled jump when he felt another hand entangle itself in his. He turned to look at Iwaizumi, whose face was dusted with the softest of reds, with a tender gaze. He drifted his eyes down to their entwined hands, and silently thought, ‘ _This...This is why I still hope..._ ’

It wasn’t long before the temperature around them began to drop as the cool evening air brushed past them. And yet, Oikawa had never felt any _warmer_.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said in a quiet voice.

Iwaizumi tilted his head to look at him in question. “What is it?” He asked, freezing when he noticed the brunette’s face moving towards his own.

Oikawa slowly leaned in and hesitated as their lips brushed gently. He started pulling back, apologizing, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have – ”

But he was cut off by Iwaizumi cupping his cheek and suddenly ridding the gap between their lips. Oikawa gradually lowered his eyelids and savoured the moment, knowing full-well that Iwaizumi was doing the same.

Their kiss was gentle and careful, like how someone would hold a fragile heirloom. And yet, despite the kiss’ rather reserved nature, it held all the feelings bottled up deep within them, both positive and negative.

 _“No matter what happens, I’ll always love you._ ” Was what it was conveying.

Their kiss was more than just a simple kiss. It was a _promise_.

They reluctantly pulled away and rested their foreheads against the each other’s, their shallow breaths intermingling with one another.

Oikawa’s heart stuttered against his chest, each beat ringing endlessly in his ears as he moved to bury his head in the crook of Iwaizumi’s head. He wrapped his arms around the knight in a tight embrace. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I know,” Iwaizumi answered back as he reciprocated the action.

Despite already knowing Iwaizumi’s true feelings, his heart gave a small squeeze at the lack of the actual words. But he knew very well that actually having those words said out loud to him would be even _more_ painful than hearing none in the long run. And yet...

“Just once...” He mumbled into Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “... _please_.”

There was a pause.

Then Oikawa felt the stinging pinprick in his eyes at hearing the simple words that held the weight of the entire world in each syllable. “I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered. “ _I love you_.”

He closed his eyes, repeating the three words in a never-ending cycle in his head, and let out a soft breath. 'Through despair and hope - through pain and happiness - through everything that comes our way,' an unheard plea whispered in Tooru's mind. 'Please...All I ask is that you stay by my side.'

If only the war never began, if only the divide between humans and demons didn’t exist, perhaps the two of them could have met under better circumstances – could have gotten a promising future in store for them.

But even if it was just for a moment...

Oikawa was happy.

He was _truly_ happy.

‘ _If only this moment could last forever_ ,’ He silently thought to himself.

 _‘If only_...’

The cave was dark and isolated, which wasn’t much of a surprise since the place was located in an area, miles away from any nearby towns or villages.

It would be almost completely silent, if one would exclude the steady dripping of water from one of the stalactites.

It was the perfect place for someone who wished to be left in solitude.

And perhaps a place for people who wish to remain undisturbed

Oikawa could feel his throat constrict, a thousand questions dying on his lips, as his attention was completely enraptured by the man in front of him.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

The very man who had his arms pinned above his head against the cave wall; the man who was slowly leaning in, dark eyes seemingly locked on Oikawa’s lips.

 “I-Iwa-chan,” Oikawa weakly struggled against Iwaizumi’s hold, his heart thudding against his ribcage almost painfully. He felt an emotion he couldn’t entirely discern; he was confused and yet, he felt strangely excited. “What are you – “

He choked back the words as warmth enveloped his lips, reeling back his head in shock only to have it bump into the cave wall.

This kiss, in contrast to their previous one, was rough and intense. It was not the comforting warmth he had began to associate with their kisses, but it was a burning kind of warm. Like a volcano about to burst.

Their teeth clack against each other as their kiss escalated further and further. Combined pent-up energy and stress accumulated through-out the years seemingly found a release in what they were doing.

The kiss was dizzying and almost mind-numbingly good. It was something Oikawa never wanted to end. But unfortunately, they had to break apart, a line of saliva still connecting their mouths, as they took in ragged gasps of needed air.

Oikawa’s hands, freed from their hold during their kiss, found themselves tangled in Iwaizumi’s short hair. “Iwa-chan?” He mumbled as the dark-haired man moved his face beside Oikawa’s neck before sinking his teeth in and sucking the area, eliciting a sound of surprise from the brunette.

Iwaizumi puffed warm breaths into his neck, occasionally biting down and soothing the bitten area with a lap of his tongue, or sucking his neck hard enough that there were sure to be bruises once the day was over.

It was something Oikawa had never experienced before. There was like some sort of rhythmic pattern.

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

_Pain._

_Pleasure._

It felt _electrifying_.

An unconscious moan escape Oikawa’s lips as Iwaizumi palmed his stiffening member while simultaneously biting down the area close to his collarbone.

“I-Iwa – ” He breathed as he tried to hold the cave wall for support, his legs barely supporting him anymore. “M-More,” he let out a strangled moan, his hips bucking on their own without his consent in an attempt to get the friction it felt lacking.

Iwaizumi’s calloused fingers skillfully slipped themselves past the waistband of Oikawa’s pants and undergarment, and began stroking his member in a tantalizingly slow pace.  

Oikawa took deep breaths, trying to get used to the sensation.

_Up._

_Down._

_Up._

_Down._

‘ _Faster._ ’ Oikawa urged in his mind. He wanted – no, he _needed_ – more friction as he felt an intoxicating wave of pleasure pass through his body.

Oikawa wasted no time, forgoing all sense of dignity and with tears wetting the corners of his eyes, and begged. “ _Please,_ ” He whimpered. “ _Faster.”_ He let out a gasp at the sudden squeeze Iwaizumi gave. He felt a shudder run down his spine as the dark-haired man brushed his fingers against the tip of his member, putting a bit of pressure not too long after which made Oikawa throw back his head in a cry.

Iwaizumi, only then, acquiesced to Oikawa’s previous request. He wrapped his hand around Oikawa’s member and moved his hand upwards then downwards, and upwards then downwards, his pace gradually increasing with each stroke.

The stimulation was almost too much for him – _it felt too good_. Oikawa could already feel himself about to let go. “I-Iwa-chan – ” He moaned, shutting his eyes, as his body progressively begged for a form of release. “ _H-Hajime, I_ – ”

But then the pleasurable sensation stops.

.

.

.

_STAB!_

Pain, stemming from his chest, coursed through Oikawa as he snapped his eyes wide open. Dark blood started trickling down his chin, dripping small crimson drops down to the ground. 

His vision slightly blurry, Oikawa dimly noticed the silver sword embedded in his chest as he traced his gaze back to –

He choked back a scream as he laid his eyes on the man who was _definitely not Iwaizumi_.

He tried to reach out to grasp the man’s face, but despite how small the jostle of movement was, it made his chest throb even more intensely; he withheld the scream of pain, lodging it in the back of his throat.

A heavy feeling of dread consumed Oikawa’s entire being as he noticed the faint wisps of smoke, indicating the use of magic, and how quickly his energy seemed to be vanishing.

His focus redirected itself to the robed man standing in front of him, where Iwaizumi should have been. The man met Oikawa’s eyes, his expression completely mocking as cruel smile twisted the edges of his lips. His eyes seemed to say: “ _You blind fool._ ”

 “ _Y-You_ ,” Oikawa’s – the Demon King’s – eyes bled into a startlingly red color, “ ** _What the hell did you do to Iwa-chan, you sick bastard_** _–_ “

But his voice was cut off as the blade sunk even deeper into his chest, making him hack out blood. The scream of pain he had been trying to withhold tore out of his throat, threatening to destroy his vocal chords.

_Burning – everything hurts – no more – pleaSE N **O** **MORE.**_

The robed figure, uncaring of the intense torture Oikawa was going through, drove the blade even further, sinking the sword until its hilt, ignoring the demon’s painful hacking and desperate cries.

He leaned in, brushing his smiling lips against the Demon King’s ears, as he whispered in a mocking voice:

 “ _Long live the king_.”

Then darkness consumed him.


	2. Bonus

Extra:

A heavy feeling of dread consumed Oikawa’s entire being as he noticed the faint wisps of smoke, indicating the use of magic, and how quickly his energy seemed to be vanishing.

His focus redirected itself to the robed man standing in front of him, where Iwaizumi should have been.

He felt numb to the pain as pure terror and disgust flooded his features.

This...This was _worse than death_.

And that was something he was entirely sure of.

For standing in front of him, clad in a tasteless, long robe of purple, was the most _despicable_ man alive.

 _“You should have come to Shiratorizawa._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whoops


End file.
